Swordmaster (5e Class)
The Swordmaster NOTE: This takes some inspiration from a homebrewed class, of the same name. It also takes inspiration from Bravely Default/Second. If you have an issue, take it up with the Bando man. Despite what the name suggests, Dark Knights are not always despicable in nature. Although they follow a path contrary to orthodox orders of Knights, they are still bound by a code of honor and walk a path of righteousness—whether or not that path is self-defined is another matter entirely. They break away from tradition to distance themselves from the corrupting stigma of long-standing institution, and hold themselves to a standard above their fellow man. Though he calls no place home, a Dark Knight seeks to bring order wherever he goes. Playing a Swordmaster As a Dark Knight, you have the potential to dish out tremendous amounts of damage; but with great power comes great responsibility. A front line fighter, most of your utility comes from your high amount of hitpoints and your ability to intentionally intercept attacks, as well as abilities that either cost HP to use or require critical health to activate. In order to make the most out of your abilities, you will have to keep a tenuous balance between staying alive, and being in the red. Needless to say, your relationship with your healer will be paramount. Creating a Swordmaster Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As a Swordmaster you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Swordmaster level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Swordmaster level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light and Medium armor Weapons: Simple Weapons, all sword and sword-like martial weapons (E.g. rapiers, longswords, scimitars) Tools: One Gaming Set Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Survival. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a longsword or (''b) a rapier or (c'') a martial weapon you have proficiency with * (''a) scale mail or (b'') leather armor * (''a) 10 darts or (b'') 2 daggers * (''a) an explorer's pack or (b'') a dungeoneer's pack '''Table: The Swordmaster' Fighting Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Parry When you are wielding a melee weapon with two hands, you gain a +1 bonus to your AC. This cannot stack even if you have more than two hands. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Counter Beginning at 2nd level, as an action, you may choose to enter a defensive stance. You know one stance of your choice, and can choose from more as you gain levels in this class. A stance only lasts until the start of your next turn. Nothing Ventured When you assume this stance, you gain resistance to bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage. When hit by a melee weapon attack by a creature within 5 feet of you, you may use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against them once, with advantage. When hit by a ranged weapon attack, you may use your reaction to attempt to reflect the attack back at them. When you do so, the damage of the attack is lowered by an amount equal to your weapon damage die (e.g. rapier is 1d8, longsword in two-hands is 1d10) + your Swordmaster level. If it reduces the damage to 0 or lower, the projectile is reflected back at the target, using your Dexterity modifier and Proficiency bonus instead of the target's. Before Swine When you assume this stance, you add your Wisdom modifier to all saving throws against spells, or adding it a second time if it is a Wisdom saving throw. Additionally, if a spell would cause you to take half damage on a successful save, you can use your reaction to make yourself take half damage on a failed save, and no damage on a successful save. The Worm Turns When you assume this stance, you may choose (no action required, optional) to give yourself vulnerability to bludgeoning, slashing, and/or piercing damage. If you are reduced to 0 hit points or lower while in this stance, you may use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against the target that attacked you. You do not roll an attack roll for this, and it is an automatic critical hit. If you reduce a target to 0 hit points using this attack, you are reduced to 1 hit point instead of 0. Eye for an Eye When you assume this stance, you may choose a non-hostile creature within 10 feet of you to gain resistance to one damage type of your choice. If the target you chose takes damage from a creature, you may use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against the creature that attacked the target. You may move up to half of your movement speed, provided it is towards the creature that attacked your target. Order of the Sword Beginning at 3rd level, you choose which order of the blade you belong to. Choose from the Order of the Dishonored, and the Order of the Shogun, which both are detailed at the bottom of this page. These give you features at 3rd, 7th, and 14th levels. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Bonded Blade Beginning at 6th level, you learn a ritual that creates a magical bond between yourself and one weapon. You perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. The weapon must be within your reach throughout the ritual, at the conclusion of which you touch the weapon and forge the bond. Once you have bonded a weapon to yourself, you can’t be disarmed of that weapon unless you are incapacitated. The weapon is also considered magical for the purpose of overcoming damage immunity and resistance, provided you are wielding it. If it is on the same plane of existence, you can summon that weapon as a bonus action on your turn, causing it to teleport instantly to your hand. You can have up to two bonded weapons, but can summon only one at a time with your bonus action. If you attempt to bond with a third weapon, you must break the bond with one of the other two. Counter Strike Starting at 9th level, after using your action to assume a stance, you may make one melee weapon attack, as a bonus action. Cleared Mind Starting at 10th level, your mind is more serene and clear, allowing you to be more insightful and receptive. You add double your Proficiency bonus to all Insight (Wisdom) and Perception (Wisdom) checks if you have proficiency in the skills, otherwise you just add it normally. Swift Sword Starting at 13th level, your steps are as agile as the blade you wield. Your base walking speed increases by 10 feet. This additional movement speed is not halved by difficult terrain. (e.g. if you had 30 base walking speed, you'd have 40 normally, and 25 in difficult terrain, with this feature) Squeaky Wheel Beginning at 15th level, when you hit a target with an opportunity attack, or one of your counters from your stances, their movement speed is reduced to 0 for that turn. Superior Counter Starting at 17th level, whenever you attack a target with a counter, you add another of the weapon's damage die to the damage. Grandmaster's Blade Beginning at 18th level, your strikes are that of a master swordsman. Your critical hit range is increased to 19-20. Cut Down the Unworthy At 20th level, your sword is an extension of honor, and you must cut down those who seek to harm others. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against a target that dealt damage to you or one of your allies after the end of your last turn. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied. Order of the Dishonored Your order is a clan that has been dishonored, either from them being too cruel, or from some sort of framing against them. Clan names for these orders may be any of the following. Typically, Swordmasters take on their Clan Name as their last name, or as a third name. Dishonored Clan Names: '''Hiryu, Kuro, Doku, Kage, Yoru, Asashin '''Cross-Road Killing Starting at 3rd level, when you join this order, you gain the ability to instantly strike an unaware target, far more powerfully than you normally could. You have advantage on attack rolls against any creature that hasn't taken a turn in the combat yet. In addition, any hit you score against a creature that is surprised is a critical hit. Additionally, your opportunity attacks are made with advantage. Veil of Darkness By 7th level, you have learned to become one with the shadows. When you are in an area of dim light or darkness, you can use your action to become invisible. You remain invisible until you make an attack, cast a spell, or are in an area of bright light. Additionally, an amount of times equal to your Wisdom modifier, you may cast the darkness spell, without any material components. False Counter At 14th level, you do not always have to wait to be struck to use your counter. Instead of making a weapon attack as an opportunity attack, you may make an attack augmented by one of your Counter stances, instead. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Order of the Shogun Your order is a very honorable and well-known clan, which is commonly full of past military generals, emperors, or shogun. Clan names for these orders may be any of the following. Typically, Swordmasters take on their Clan Name as their last name, or as a third name. Shogun Clan Names: '''Rīdā, Ippan, Senshi, Eikō, Meiyo, Shiki-kan '''Commandments Starting at 3rd level, when you join this order, you gain the ability to command the battlefield, allowing you to perform maneuvers that are powered by special dice called superiority dice. Maneuvers. You learn three maneuvers of your choice, which are detailed under “Maneuvers” below. Many maneuvers enhance an attack in some way. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn one additional maneuver of your choice at 7th and 14th level. Each time you learn a new maneuver, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. Superiority Dice. You have four superiority dice, which are d6s, improving to d8 at 7th level and d10 at 14th level. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 14th level. Saving Throws. Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: * Maneuver save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier High Honor Starting at 7th level, others can recognize you for your clan's high status. You gain proficiency in Persuasion if you did not have it already, and add your Wisdom modifier for all Charisma checks towards creatures that would know of your clan. Trusted Lieutenant Beginning at 14th level, every general has favorites, and you are no exception. You may bond with one creature as your Trusted Lieutenant, by spending 1 hour in meditation with them. Any and all superiority dice you spend for maneuvers for your lieutenant are treated as d12 instead of d10, and they gain 1 superiority die-a d6-allowing them to use one of your maneuvers. You can change your lieutenant, or break ties with yours, by spending 1 hour in meditation-either by yourself for breaking ties, or with another for changing. Order of the Senseblade Your order is a more mystical clan, which is commonly filled with warlocks, spellswords, and eldritch knights. Clan names for these orders may be any of the following. Typically, Swordmasters take on their Clan Name as their last name, or a third name. Senseblade Clan Names: Spellcasting Starting at 3rd level, when you join this order, you learn mystical magic allowing you to cast spells, to aid you in combat. Cantrips. You learn the minor illusion cantrip, and two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn an additional wizard cantrip of your choice at 10th level. Spell Slots. The Senseblade Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know three 1st-level wizard spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the illusion and evocation spells on the wizard spell list. The Spells Known column of the Senseblade Spellcasting table shows when you learn more wizard spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an illusion or evocation spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the wizard spells you know with another spell of your choice from the wizard spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be an illusion or evocation spell, unless you’re replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells through knowledge passed down from your clan. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier War Magic Starting at 3rd level, when you use your action to cast a cantrip, you can make a weapon attack as a bonus action. Illusionary Blade Beginning at 7th level, when you make a weapon attack-this includes Counters-you can expend one spell slot to add (2d8 + 1d8 per slot level above 1st, max 5d8) damage and an additional effect, based on which sense you choose to attack with illusion. Sight The damage type for attacking sight is force-type damage, and the target is subjected to blindness/deafness (blindness only), as if you casted it. Hearing The damage type for attacking hearing is thunder-type damage, and the target is subjected to blindness/deafness (deafness only), as if you casted it. Taste The damage type for attacking taste is poison-type damage, and the target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC, or be poisoned for 1 minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns. False Double Starting at 14th level, as an action, you can make a duplicate of yourself, turning yourself invisible. It has the same scores as you, but when a successful weapon attack hits it, it dissipates into smoke, blinding the target. You can still cast spells while invisible, you can move your duplicate as a bonus action. The invisibility lasts for 1 minute, or when your duplicate is destroyed, depending on what happens first. The duplicate disappears after 1 minute, or when it is hit. Category:Hall of Shame